The AE story
by Stephenie O Conner
Summary: After Ethan knocks up Annie, school becomes impossible and there relationship is tested to the brim!
1. Chapter 1

**90210 time! I love these two together I cried when Ethan left (*sob*) but**

**here is my story! Hope you like it!**

_**Steph **_

'Annie Wilson!' , Annie sighed she had bigger problems right now!. Jasper was back and ready as ever to win her back but so was Ethan. 'ANNIE' 'I'm coming, I'm coming.' Harry Wilson was mad very mad. Rumours were surfacing in the school in which he worked. Annie walked slowly into the kitchen tears rolling down her eyes.

**2 weeks earlier **

Annie walked to the Ally way. She paused. Both Ethan and Jasper were waiting for her inside. Annie had made her decision. She wanted Ethan. Ethan was the reason she was who she was. Jasper had done so many things to her. He had blackmailed her. Basically did everything he shouldn't to her. Ethan was her decision.! It was telling Jasper was the problem. Annie entered the Ally way. Jasper and Ethan were standing opposite each other. Annie cleared her throat. I've made my decision. Ethan? I've chosen you. Annie turned and ran she ran to a near by café. She took out her phone.

Ill b at ur hous meet me pleez.

Annie

She sent the message to Ethan. When she arrived Ethan was already there. 'Annie Why'd you run off, I was worried.' Annie reached up and kissed Ethan. They kissed for a minute. Annie pushed Ethan up against the wall. They kissed for about three minutes this time. 'Ethan, will you do it with me.' 'Eh sure Ethan had forgotten about one thing though one very important thing.'

**Present **

Harry Wilson sat at the table. Annie had just told him the news. He looked at Debby. 'Who is the Dad.' she asked quietly. 'Ethan Ward.' she whispered. Harry sighed with relief Ethan was a good student who had a promising future as did Annie. 'Did you tell him yet!.' 'No I wanted to tell ye first.' Harry hugged his daughter. 'What ever happens we will be here for you and the baby!' 'Thanks dad!' Annie walked back to her room what was Ethan going to say! He had his whole life planned out would he give it up for her?'

**Okay this was short and boring the next chapter will be better ! Promise REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**Steph**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey okay is any one reading? Review please! **

**Steph**

Ethan sat in one of the ledges near Mr. Matthews room. He had got a text from Annie to meet her here that they had to talk. He had guessed that Jasper was stalking her again!. But he was beginning to give up on that when he saw her with red rimmed eyes. 'Annie What's up?' She sat down beside him. 'Ethan Do you love me?' 'Of course I do, I'll give up the world for you!' She began to cry! 'Ethan! I'm pregnant!' 'Wha?' Ethan was dumbstruck. He pulled her into an embrace. 'Your not mad!' 'Annie Wilson How could I be mad at you.' 'Annie pionte to her stomach. 'This!' she said. 'Oh My God!' shrieked Naomi and Silver at the same time. They had been ear wigging their conversation. Annie and Ethan both covered there mouths. 'Yeah sorry what did I miss' said Adrianna. 'Aid!' said Annie. 'Your going to be a aunty!' 'OH MY GOD Annie.!' 'That child is going to be spoilt rotten' said Naomi matter of factly. 'Okay' said Silver you should totally ask your mom and dad can you move in with me?' 'Why?' asked Ethan. Who was feeling a bit out of place amoug all those women. 'Because Ethan, I live n my own and I Love Babies and totally want to help Annie!' she said. Ethan shrugged. 'God help my baby!' he said sarcastically. 'See you later Annie!' 'Bye!' 'Well he took it well' said Naomi. 'Yeah bout that why were ye ear wigging our conversation. 'Well that's my fault !' admitted Adrianna. 'I noticed you were puking.' ' Then when we were listening in she got distracted. 'Neveid was in the news room.' Harry Wilson walked up to the girls. 'Forget something Annie!' he handed her her phone. 'What id Ethan say!' 'He was very happy Dad! Even he girls jumped on board.' 'Yes Mr. Wilson I offered Annie the spare room in my house since my mom is gone.' 'Eh yeah why not Annie as long a you check in every day!' 'Yeah thanks dad' 'Decorating time!' 'Yay!'

After school Ethan, Dixon, Neveid and George were all dragged to silvers to move and cover furniture so the girls could start painting. Debby had brought over some snacks and happily agreed for her grand child to be brought up there. After a hard nights work. Annie and Ethan finally finished moving the last box into Annie's room. Dixon and Silver were next door doing stuff. 'So your moving in with Silver!' 'Ethan Ward are you jealous.' 'Yes Annie I am because now we won't have peace.' 'Hint' she smirked. 'Bring Dixon with you to keep Silver occupied and hen we can do our own thing?' Ethan kissed her 'Can you feel him/ her?' 'Yep!' she placed his hand over the place were their baby kicked. 'Wow!'. 'I know rite!' she smiled. 'Ethan who are you picking to be the god father.' 'I have to decide that!' 'yeah well it's only fair I picked the god mother so' 'Okay I have two, Dixon or Neveid?' 'I'd go Neveid!' 'Neveid is the god father.' 'It'll have loads of aunts won't it.' smiled Annie. Ethan raised his eye brows you don't have any sisters.' Annie played a shock face. 'What about Adrianna, Silver and Naomi.' 'Annie who did you pick to be the god mother?' 'Silver! She was my first girl friend here its only rite!' Annie snuggled closely into Ethan. 'I love you!' 'I love you too Annie!' he kissed the top of her head. He wondered.. There must actually be a god there somewhere! He sighed. And drifted off to sleep..

**Some fluff for ye ! Review guys or I won't continue ! (that's a lie I probably will I just wont post them !) so review **

**Steph **


End file.
